


Gold Glitter and Mistletoe

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird present from Gabriel, a burnt turkey courtesy of Sam, love declarations and best of all elf costumes and gold glitter. How could a Winchester Christmas get any better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Glitter and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel_5eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/gifts), [Heavenly_Stellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Stellar/gifts).



> Merry Christmas all!  
> I apologise in advance for this fic, it's a bit higgledy piggledy and jumps around the place a bit but I hope you enjoy it. It's Christmas, I couldn't just ignore the perfect opportunity for a Christmas fic! Oh and for the purpose of this fic, Gabriel is alive.

Dean wasn’t sure exactly how Sam, Cas, Charlie and Gabriel convinced him to celebrate Christmas this year. 

“Ok, fine!” Dean had relented, “But don’t expect me to take part.”

As soon as he had agreed, he realised that perhaps it was their childlike excitement that had been the reason he was swayed into letting them spend Christmas in the bunker. The preparations were insane.   
Sam kept practically jumping up and down and grinning from ear to ear like a maniac.   
Dean found himself being pounced on by Charlie, who would clutch his arm and just squeal.   
Cas looked baffled (as always).   
And Gabriel had a glint in his eyes that only ever meant trouble.   
In fact, Dean still didn’t know why Gabriel was there in the first place! It had been quite an unfortunate surprise when he had popped in and proposed the idea of taking part in the annual festivities that plagued the world at this time of year…

***

Charlie was delighted that she was going to be spending Christmas with the Winchesters and their feathery friends. Charlie could not think of a better venue than the bunker for a full out Christmas celebration. Dean was being a bit of a grouch though which really put a damper on things.   
Which is why she tried her hand at praying to Gabriel.   
After reading the Supernatural series, she had realised that Gabriel was the go-to guy when it came to pranks and festivities. The only problem was that Charlie was still unsure as to whether or not the archangel was actually dead. You could imagine her surprise when she turned to see the rather short angel sprawled on her bed.

“Can I help you?” Gabriel had asked through a mouthful of sticky candy.

Recovering from her shock Charlie quickly said, “I’m Charlie Bradbury and I think you may know my friends Sam and Dean.”

“Oh! You’re the girl who dragged them off LARPing!”

“How do you know that?” 

“Well, I have a slight fascination with the Winchesters. Besides I have to make sure they’re taking care of my baby brother, especially now that he’s human,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Wait so you’ve been spying on them?” Charlie asked. 

“I wouldn’t call it spying, merely just looking over them. Like a guardian angel!” Gabriel grinned. 

Charlie scoffed. That wasn’t what she had gathered from the books but she knew better than to contradict an archangel.

“So, anyways, how may I be of assistance Miss Bradbury?” Gabriel asked, snapping a lollipop into existence and twirling it between his thumb and forefinger.

“I’m trying to convince the Winchesters to celebrate Christmas. I know I can get Sam on board and I think Cas would be generally intrigued with the idea of celebrating Christmas but I need help getting Dean on board with the idea,” Charlie explained.

“Well seeing as though I have nothing better to do with my time, I would be delighted to embark on this mission,” Gabriel exclaimed, rubbing him hands together in delight. “Let’s do this!”

And so Christmas was happening. 

***

Christmas Day

Dean’s POV:

Despite his reluctance, Dean found himself up and ready at some ungodly hour on Christmas morning. Charlie had bought him a Christmas sweater the day before stating that it was an early Christmas present. Pulling it on, Dean scurried out into the kitchen, excitement pulsing through him like blood.

“You’re up bright and early,” Sam greeted, as Dean slid around a corner, narrowly missing a grouchy looking Castiel.

Dean just beamed at him as he made his way to the fridge.

“Sam’s right!” Charlie exclaimed, “And I thought Mr. I’m-the-Grinch-of-Christmas wasn’t taking part in festivities this year!”

Dean scoffed, “Like I’d miss the abundance of food and presents. It doesn’t mean I like Christmas, it just means I like turkey, eggnog and extra socks.”

“Socks?” Cas asks blinking at Dean confusedly over the rim of his coffee mug.

“Sam insists on buying me Christmas themed socks every year despite the fact that we never celebrate Christmas,” Dean explains.

“I do not only buy you socks!” Sam cried indignantly.

Dean just rolled his eyes and went back to staring longingly at the turkey in the fridge.

“Now’s the time I could really use that joy buzzer,” Dean muttered under his breath.

 

Charlie’s POV:

Charlie found herself squashed the couch between Sam and Castiel as Gabriel handed out presents from beneath the massive Christmas tree strung with twinkling lights and a tree topper that oddly enough, resembled Gabriel.

“Dean-o” Gabriel sang. 

He pulled yet another present from beneath the tree and throwing it at Dean, who sat in the armchair, attempting to balance his ever-growing pile of unwrapped presents.

“Are you going to open them or continue sitting there like a stunned mullet?” Charlie asked, rolling her eyes at the look of surprise on Dean’s face as he stared down at the presents on his lap.

“They’re not going to bite!” Sam exclaimed.

Dean finally began to unwrap his presents. It didn’t take long before he had yet another pair of socks from Sam, a new hunting knife from Cas and the box set of the original Star Trek series, courtesy of Charlie, perched on his lap.

“Oh, there’s one more,” Gabriel said suddenly, throwing an oddly shaped package into Dean’s hands. Dean unwrapped it cautiously to reveal a bottle of lube, a string of condoms and an instruction manual on anal sex.

“What the fuck, Gabriel!” Dean exclaimed, his face flushing bright red as he pushed the package to the side.

“I thought it might come in handy sometime in the future,” Gabriel replied wiggling his eyebrows.

Charlie and Sam held back they’re laughter, which resulted in snorts and other peculiar noises, and Cas continued to sit there confused.

Sam’s POV:

Sam took it upon his self to start cooking the turkey, recruiting the help of Gabriel and leaving Dean and Charlie to educate Cas on Star Trek. Sam shuffled over to fridge and pulled out the turkey while Gabriel slid on to the bench and began boisterously singing Christmas carols.

“Have a holly, jolly Christmas, it’s the best time of the year…”

“Will you shut up Gabriel,“ Sam groaned, as he attempted to read the instructions.

“Just shove it in the oven will you,” Gabriel replied, clearly exasperated at Sam’s lack of culinary skill.

Sam ignored the angel and proceeded to dress the turkey before placing it in the oven and setting the timer.  
Sam dawdled back over to the fridge, pulling to beers out and throwing one to Gabriel. Gabriel looked at it with distaste before snapping his fingers and replacing it with a fancy ass cocktail.

“So Samsquatch,” Gabriel said, twirling the paper umbrella in his drink, “did you like what I got you for Christmas?”

“I’m still unsure of what I’m supposed to do with a taxidermy moose head but I suppose it’s the thought that counts,” Sam replied.

“Stick it above your bed, serve it on a platter to Dean, I don’t care,” Gabriel said, “hell, re-gift it to Crowley.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m thinking I might hang it in the garage just to piss Dean off. Speaking of Dean, I think you just made an enemy with your questionable gift.”

“He’ll be showering me with thanks when he finally pulls his head out of his ass and replaces it with Cas’ dick.”

Sam choked on his beer as he started laughing hysterically.

“Dean just needs to admit to himself that he’s not 100% straight and that he’s love with Cas,” Sam said, after he managed to calm himself down.

A sudden voice from the doorway startled them, “Dean knows that he’s in love with Cas, he’s just too scared to tell him.”  
Charlie bounced into the threshold and slid up onto the bench next to Gabriel.

“Well we should just give them the push they need.” Sam adds.

“I think Dean’s got it under control but it doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun with this!” Charlie said with a quite frankly, terrifyingly evil smirk.

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel was intrigued with the idea of Christmas.   
It was the celebration of the supposed birthday of Jesus Christ and although the meaning of Christmas has become lost, Castiel enjoyed the idea of gift giving and expressing love, thankfulness and joy through it. Castiel was still pleasantly surprised by the fact he received presents, after all he never really thought he was worthy of inclusion, love or family, all of which presents represented.   
Castiel looked at Dean who sat next to him on the couch, too caught up in the TV program to notice his lingering stare. Dean had purchased him a sweater covered with cats, stating rather gruffly that Castiel was human now and that meant he would need something to keep him warm.   
Sam had got a thickly bound book, containing creamy white paged yet to written on, Charlie had purchased him a series of books called The Lord of the Rings, stating that he had to read them and if he didn’t she would have him drawn and quartered and Gabriel, being the trickster, gave his younger brother a cardboard box with nothing inside.  
Castiel continued sitting on the couch and staring at the stack of books on the far side of the room until a heavy weight on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts. Cas redirected his attention towards said weight and found a smile unconsciously creeping over his face as he observed Dean sleeping against his shoulder. Tentatively, Cas reached up a hand and absentmindedly ran it through Dean’s hair.   
But good things never did last.

“CAAAASSSSSSIIIIIEEEE!” Gabriel yelled as he skipped into the room.

Dean awoke with a snort before stretching like a cat and blearily looking at his surroundings.

“What the fuck, Gabe?” he slurred, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Sorry, was disrupting something?” Gabe asked innocently.

“Nah, I think I must have dosed off,” Dean replied.

Cas stared at his older brother with a scowl, “What do you want?”

Gabriel held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Nothing, Sam just sent me to tell you both that dinner’s ready when you are.”

“I’m starved,” Dean groaned, “c’mon Cas.”

Castiel reluctantly heaved himself off the couch and followed Dean out of the room. Why did Gabriel have to ruin everything?

Gabriel’s POV:

Gabriel was, surprisingly enough, really enjoying Christmas day in the Bunker, although he’d never admit it. The turkey ended up resembling charcoal but Gabriel was quick to come to the rescue, conjuring up a tableful of turkey, salads and platters of all sorts. Dinner was filled with boisterous laughter and dirty jokes (courtesy of the one and only Gabriel) and lasted until they all but rolled into the lounge room.

“I’m stuffed,” Dean groaned, placing his hands over his stomach and belching.

“Uh, do you always have to be so disgusting?” Sam complained.

“Take your complaining elsewhere, Sammy,” Dean replied, “we still have a shit load of dishes to do and seeing as though you burnt the turkey you can clean up the mess.”  
Sam opened his mouth to protest but an impish look from Gabriel made him close his mouth and hurry from the room.

“I’m gonna go help Sam,” Charlie sighed, heaving herself off the couch and making her way out the door, “you coming Gabe?”

“Sure.”

Outside in the hallway, Charlie paused, “You ready?”

“Of course,” Gabriel scoffed in reply.

Sitting down, side by side against the wall, Charlie pulled her iPad from her jacket and began fiddling around with it.

“Aha,” she declared, “got it!”

“When did you have time to install cameras anyway?” Gabriel asked, accepting the earplug Charlie passed to him.

“I’m awesome,” Charlie hissed in reply, “don’t question it. Now shut up so I can hear.”

Gabriel couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as Charlie stared down at the screen of her Ipad at the two idiots on the screen.

“Ah Cas,” Dean was saying, rubbing the back of his neck and flushing, “I, er, I got you a present.”

Cas looked at him in confusion, “you already gave me a present.”

“I got you another one.”

Beside Gabriel, Charlie started giggling, “I helped him pick this out and I can’t believe he’s actually going through with it!”

“Why did he ask you for help?”

“He came to me a couple of nights back and he was totally freakin out. He walked into my room and goes, ‘Holy shit, I think I’m in love with Cas.’ So we talked about it for a while and then he   
told me that he was considering telling Cas on Christmas and that’s when I suggested he get him a present to go with the totally awkward love declaration.”  
Gabriel returned his focus to the screen just in time to see Dean pull two tickets out of his back pocket and pass them to Cas.

“Cas I really, really like you and I was wondering if you’d like to see a musical with me. They’re only in town for a week and I thought you’d like it and…” Gabriel zoned out on Dean’s rambling and instead on Cas’ reaction.

“Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?” Cas said with a smirk.

“Yes,” Dean blurted in reply.

Gabriel turned to Charlie with a wicked smile. Snapping his fingers he conjured up a piece of mistletoe and changed his and Charlie’s clothes to what would resemble an elf costume.

“You ready?” Gabriel asked as Charlie gave him a nod in reply. With another snap of his fingers they landed behind the couch, gold glitter raining down on the couple in front of them.  
Holding up the mistletoe, Gabriel and Charlie simultaneously cried, “MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!”

***

Later that night Sam, Charlie and Gabriel sat around the table in the kitchen.

“I still don’t understand the point of the elf costumes,” Sam said with a chuckle as Charlie and Gabriel retold the story to him.

“I’ve always wanted to be one of Santa’s elves and Gabe just looked damn adorable as one,” Charlie replied.

“I do not look adorable in anything,” Gabriel replied, puffing out his chest, “I’m a archangel and archangels aren’t adorable!”

Rolling his eyes, Sam changed the subject, “So did the mistletoe work?”

“Well if you count Dean attempting to eat Cas’ face off while giving us the finger then I suppose you could count it as a success,” Charlie declared

“Well done guys,” Sam said with a smile, “I think you’ve officially gained captaincy of the HMS Destiel!”

Outside the doorway, Dean smirked to himself because as much as they were idiots he was still thankful for them, even Gabriel.   
So as Dean climbed into bed beside Cas that night he thought to himself that Charlie, Sam and Gabriel were right, they really should celebrate Christmas more often.


End file.
